


The Kids aren't alright(But they're pretty good at faking it)

by GroverUnderDaHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, Luke Centric, Pre series, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood
Summary: I'll be yoursWhen it rains it poursThunder and lightning takes him back to his nights on the run.Thunderstorms also bring back memories of the night they lost her.Of thunder booming as he screamed her name. As the girl with storm clouds in her eyes cried. Of lighting flashing as the God of all Gods came down, seconds to late.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Musings of the boy who mourns

I think you're my best friend 

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

* * *

Luke fears thunderstorms.

When he’s huddled up on the floor in his too small cabin, with a too small blanket covering his too small body, the thunder and lightning takes him back to his nights on the run.

He had a too small blanket covering his too small body, but he also had a girl who loved thunderstorms. She used to say that rain made her feel alive. She would hold hands with their little girl, whose eyes held storm clouds in them, and swing themselves around, the water soaking their hair and clothes. At first, Luke tried to stop them, but after seeing the smiles on their faces, he joined them.

* * *

I'll be yours 

When it rains it pours

Thunderstorms also bring back memories of the night they lost her.

Of thunder booming as he screamed her name. As the girl with storm clouds in her eyes cried. Of lighting flashing as the God of all Gods came down, seconds to late.

And sometimes I just wanna sit around and gaze at my shoes

And let your dirty sadness fill me up just like a balloon 

He remembers feeling pain, pain because he lost his best friend. Pain because he lost the girl who was with him through thick and thin. Pain because he never got to tell her how he feels. Then he felt anger. Anger at the Gods. Anger because they could have done something, Should have done something. Anger because he would never get to live his life with her, and she would never get to live hers. Anger because their little girl witnessed death at such a young age. Anger because she would live her life as a tree.

And he still feels this anger. Anger at the Gods, at the world, and at himself. This anger will not go away. Years pass and the anger gets stronger with every demigod that dies. It grows as he watches new demigods get claimed, but never does he or Annabeth get a sign telling them that their parents acknowledge them and remember that they are alive. And it snaps when his scar is formed, the aftermath of a quest that has been years, centuries before.

* * *

And he’s done. Done hoping for his father to claim him. Done attending funerals for his friends and family. Done obeying Gods who do a terrible job running the world.

As he falls back asleep, the sound of thunder in the background, he sees a black throne with gray mist creatures swirling around it. He hears a voice, a voice that feels so ancient, so cold and heavy. It whispers in his ear.

“Hello little Hero”

> Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright


	2. Musings of the girl with stormclouds in her eyes

I'll be yours

When it rains it pours

Annabeth loved thunderstorms. As she was covered in her blanket, laying on her own bed, surrounded by her siblings, thunder and lighting takes her back to her nights on the run.

* * *

She had a too small blanket covering her too small body, and she had a family. One that cared for her, and loved her, and danced in the rain with her. Of a girl who loved thunderstorms and a boy who loved her. 

All the people in those old photographs I've seen are dead

On bad nights, thunderstorms bring back their last night on the run. Of thunder booming as the girl who loved them died. Lighting flashing as the King of Gods himself came down. 

She remembers feeling pain. Pain that lasted for a long time. Then she felt sadness. Sadness for the girl who loved thunderstorms, but would never get to see one again. Sadness for the boy who loved her, but never got to tell her. Sadness because that same boy mourned for her everyday and never moved on. 

Empty your sadness

Like you're dumping your purse on my bedroom floor

She spends a lot of time with him, the boy who mourns, and tries to make him smile. And sometimes she succeeds, but he always has that look in his eyes. The look of love and lost. And she’s jealous. Jealous that the girl who loved thunderstorms still occupies his mind 24/7, even though she’s dead. Then she feels guilty, and ashamed at herself for wishing that the girl be forgotten. 

* * *

And in the end

I'd do it all again

She owes her. The girl who loved thunderstorms is the reason she’s alive today. The reason she can still fight, and breathe, and  _ live _ . And she can never fully repay her. But she can try. Try to honor her memory. To fight in her name. To remember her name. She will continue what girl who loved thunderstorms never got to start. 

As she starts to fall back asleep, a clap of thunder fills the air. In her dream, she sees a beast with horns chasing after a car, lighting striking as he gets closer. The car speeding along towards a hill with a huge tree on it. It's a pine tree. 

It's Thalia's tree

“He’s the one. He must be.”

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to do a second chapter, but here I am.  
> I really wanted to show the difference that the death of Thalia had on Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. Annabeth seemed to mourn her, and was able to move on, but still remember her. Luke seemed to be the opposite. Part of the reason he turned against the Gods was because they couldn't protect Thalia, so he never really recovered from her death.  
> The song: The Kids aren't alright.  
> If you like, feel free to leave a comment! Constructive criticism and advice is always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first story. I can't believe I actually wrote one, I've have thought of so many for a while, and I've read so many and I finally wrote one! Expect a lot of stories about Luke because I have so many feelings about him.  
> Constructive criticism and advice is welcomed, and if you enjoyed it, please give kudos and comments!
> 
> Song: The Kids aren't alright by Fall Out Boys


End file.
